


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by annalexandria124



Series: Stucky One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stucky????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalexandria124/pseuds/annalexandria124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky has a panic attack, Steve is right by his side to help comfort him. He holds him close, tells him everything'll be okay, leading to a new relationship both of them had never felt but always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time both posting to the archive and writing Stucky, so I hope I did everything right. Feel free to comment; I'd love to hear your feedback. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy!

Bucky woke screaming, the sound of drills and machinery and voices echoing in his skull. He bolted upright in his bed, panting with his clothes drenched in sweat. His chest was tight; he couldn't breathe. Everything seemed to spin around him.  
  
He remembered the grounding technique Sam had given him and began working on the list.  
  
_5 things he could see: the moonlight, his dresser, the bed, his hands, the bedroom door._  
  
_4 things he could hear: his own ragged breathing, his heart thudding in his chest, footsteps thudding down the hallway, Steve's voice at the door._  
  
"Buck, are you alright?"  
  
_3 things he could touch (touching them as he mentally listed them): his soft comforter, his damp hair, Steve's sturdy shoulders._  
  
He pulled the blond close, tears streaming down his face and into the fabric on the other man's shoulder.  
  
_2 things he could smell: the sweat coating his body from the nightmare,_ Steve _._  
  
As his heart rate slowed, he gently pulled away to look the blond in the face.  
  
_1 thing he could taste: Steve's soft lips pressed gently to his._  
  
Bucky had never felt anything so strong as the burning love that was ignited in his chest; he always knew the affection he felt was brotherly. But now he needed more. He needed more than just a hug, he needed affirmation that Steve truly loved him. Immediately feeling guilty, Bucky broke the kiss, their faces still inches apart. Steve's eyes slowly fluttered open, tentatively meeting his. Bucky tipped his head down, too embarrassed and ashamed to keep eye contact.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"No, Buck," the blond whispered, gently hooking his fingers under Bucky's chin and tilting his head up. "It's okay," he breathed, their faces inching closer. Bucky's eyes fluttered shut as Steve placed a light kiss on his jaw before pulling him into his shoulder.  
  
He whispered those same two words while rubbing slow, soothing circles on Bucky's back: _it's okay_. Tears continued to fall freely from Bucky's eyes and soaked into the blond's shirt, leaving dark patches where they landed.  
  
When they both pulled away, Steve gave Bucky a small grin before offering to make some hot tea.  
  
"I know it's late, but it'll help. I'll even make the kind Natasha gave us."  
  
The tea Natasha brought was supposed to be used to help calm and soothe the nerves, something Bucky desperately needed. While the blond was making the tea he changed into some clean clothes and got back into bed, willing for his head to stop aching. Steve returned a few minutes later with a steaming mug, handing it to Bucky before telling him goodnight and heading for the door.  
  
"Steve, wait." Bucky said abruptly, making the other man pause at the doorway. "Would you...can you..." He sighed, finding no other way to word it besides, "Physical touch helps."  
  
Steve's expression loosened, and he carefully shut the door to their room, in case someone decided to stop by in the morning.  
  
"Yeah, Buck." He replied, crawling into bed beside Bucky. He threw one arm behind the former Soldier, who snuggled as close as he could possibly get. He draped his right arm over Steve's stomach, his head pressed against his chest. He could hear his friend's- if that's what they still were -heartbeat speed up and wondered if it was because of the touch.  
  
"I love you, Buck." He confessed, slowly rubbing the brunet's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Stevie." He replied, grinning to himself as he heard Steve's heartbeat return to a normal pace. It was still thudding just as loud and strong. He wasn't frail and skinny anymore, wasn't so fragile. No, he wasn't that 90-pound asthmatic from Brooklyn; he was finally everything Bucky had seen in him before.  
  
With that in mind, Bucky fell asleep to the steady rhythm of a fully-functioning healthy heart, the gentle rise and fall of a pair of lungs that still worked, and the quiet humming to the melody of a song he recognized, the lyrics echoing in his head:  
  
_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_  
_Then kiss me once again_  
_It's been a long, long time_  
_Haven't felt like this, my dear_  
_Since I can't remember when_  
_It's been a long, long time_

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but it's something I just got bored and wrote and figured what the hell, may as well post it. Like I said, it's the first Stucky fic I've ever written, so I hope it was okay!  
> -A


End file.
